


as your heart beats with mine

by yutamatic



Series: the holy bottom mark agenda [5]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Choking, First Time, M/M, Markhyuck week 2021, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, day 1: firsts and lasts, they're in love, ummm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutamatic/pseuds/yutamatic
Summary: “I want you to.”And, fuck, if Donghyuck promised himself earlier that he was gonna give Mark the best first time one could possibly have, he’s gonna give him it. No matter what it takes.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: the holy bottom mark agenda [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685071
Comments: 3
Kudos: 244
Collections: Markhyuck Week 2021





	as your heart beats with mine

**Author's Note:**

> me: i don't like choking  
> also me: *writes this*
> 
> happy markhyuck week! we're starting off with some kinky shit because what else did you expect from me

“Are your roommates here?” there’s an edge to Mark’s voice as he asks the question, hushed and whispered, as if he’s telling someone a secret and really hoping they’ll keep it. Donghyuck stares at him before tilting his head in confusion. 

“Don’t you have class?” he asks, hand still resting on the doorknob of his apartment. 

Mark shifts his weight from one foot to the other as he stands in the doorway. “Professor canceled.” he replies, and that same edge is still in his voice. 

“Is something wrong?” Donghyuck steps aside to let Mark in. The apartment is still a wreck - him and his roommates haven’t had time to clean it since midterms ended yesterday - Mark nearly trips on a pile of textbooks on the way to the couch.

“Not necessarily,” he says. Donghyuck takes a seat next to him, still skeptical.

“Mark,” 

Mark doesn’t look at him immediately. He blinks a few times before turning his head. “What?”

“Seriously, is there something bothering you? You seem off.” Donghyuck says, scooting closer.

“I’m fine, just-” Mark sucks in a breath. He drops his tense shoulders. “Can we just watch a movie or something? I want to spend time with you.” 

Donghyuck still isn’t convinced, but he knows when to drop a subject. Mark will open up about it when he’s comfortable enough. “Okay, but I’m picking the movie though.”

“As long as it’s not one of those B-rated shitty romances.” 

A B-rated shitty romance is exactly what Donghyuck puts on. He grins when he sees Mark roll his eyes, but doesn’t make any sort of protest as he rests his head against Donghyuck’s shoulder. 

“Jeno and Yangyang aren’t here by the way,” Donghyuck says when they’re a few minutes in. “They’ll be out super late since they’re celebrating the end of midterms.”

Mark glances up at him. “And you didn’t go with them?”

Donghyuck huffs. “I’m tired. That shit destroyed my soul Mark.”

Mark giggles and buries his face into Donghyuck’s shoulder again. “I get that.”

The movie isn’t all that bad in Donghyuck’s opinion - he thinks the last one they watched was worse. But it’s still pretty bad, and he doesn’t know what’s exactly going on when the two main characters end up at a greenhouse to makeout for no reason.

He doesn’t pay attention to all that, though, because Mark’s started to trace tiny patterns onto his thigh - sometimes they’re random shapes, sometimes he’ll tap a rhythm to a song, but his hand is getting really close to Donghyuck’s crotch area, and he isn’t sure what Mark’s getting at here. 

“Mark,” 

Mark gives him wide and innocent eyes, his hand stilling for a moment. “Yeah?”

Donghyuck opens his mouth. Closes it. He suddenly doesn’t know why he’s so bothered - they’ve always placed their hands on each other’s thighs like it’s second nature, they even did it before they started dating. But this is different, somehow, because Mark never lets his own fingers go that far into his inner thigh-

“Are you trying to make me hard or something?” he asks before he realizes it. Mark’s breath hitches a bit, enough for it to be noticeable at least, but he says nothing and averts his gaze to the side. 

“No.” he mumbles eventually. It’s a known fact that Mark’s terrible at lying - the tips of his ears burning bright red says enough. 

“Yeah right,” Donghyuck takes Mark’s face into his hands, fingertips resting against his cheekbones, the skin flushing under his palms. “All you had to do was ask.” 

“But-” Mark pauses. His shoulders tense up again, and he’s crawling back into his shell, right before Donghyuck’s eyes. “I’m just. I’ve never done anything like that before?” his voice cracks at the end of the question and his face gets even more red. 

Donghyuck does his best to bite back a laugh because Mark’s just so cute. “Is this why you’ve been so on edge?”

Mark swallows. “Shut up,” he mutters, pushing Donghyuck’s shoulder with more force than expected. It has Donghyuck almost falling back against the cushions, but he manages to steady himself with one arm, hand falling from Mark’s face. 

“Hey,” he sits up again, this time taking Mark’s hands between his own. “It’s okay if you’re nervous, we can take our time.” his thumbs rub mindless circles onto the back of Mark’s hands. “Only if you’re sure you’re up for it.” he adds. 

“Yeah,” Mark rushes out. “I’m sure. I can...with you. I want it with you.” he says this all while looking down, gaze fixed on their hands. It’s a lot at once, Donghyuck has to take some time to break down each word piece by piece, something hot and burning twisting in his core.

“Are you sure?” he still finds himself asking. 

Mark looks up then, fingers tightening around Donghyuck’s. “Yes,” he confirms, though the next breath he draws in is shaky. “I trust you, Hyuck.”

Donghyuck, as much as he hates being a sap, can’t deny that he’s absolutely whipped for this boy - his heart melts when he hears those words, because Mark, sweet and innocent Mark has just given him permission to take his virginity. 

He’ll make sure to give Mark the best first time anyone could possibly have. “So, my room?” he asks, and Mark scoffs.

“Like we were gonna do it here.” he says, getting up from the couch, tugging Donghyuck along with him, their hands still entwined. “But next time, maybe.” he adds, shyly. 

A grin tugs at the edges of Donghyuck’s mouth. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Donghyuck thanks his past self for keeping all his school materials and midterm study shit in the living room because the floor in his room is almost entirely spotless (save for the few clothes he has piling up in the corner) so him and Mark don’t have a chance of tripping over anything.

He closes the door, makes sure he locks it, and brings his hands up to cradle Mark’s face again. “We can stop at any time, okay? I don’t want to push you into doing something you’re not comfortable with.” he says softly. 

“Okay.” Mark does his best to nod with his face being held. “But I’ve been waiting long enough,” he surges forward and kisses Donghyuck, sloppy and full of teeth and tongue - it’s how their kisses get at the end of a heated makeout session usually, but they’re going further this time. It sends a spark of _want_ up Donghyuck’s spine.

His hands move down and make purchase on Mark’s waist, fingers sliding under his shirt. Mark gasps into his mouth as Donghyuck squeezes his hips, reveling in how Mark’s bare skin feels under his hands. 

“Can I take this off?” he asks, and Mark nods fast.

“Yeah.” there’s a breathless catch to his reply, and he lifts his arms as his shirt slides over his head.

Donghyuck’s shameless in the way he lets his eyes travel down Mark’s body, over each plane of muscle and pale, bruisable skin, and he’s about to let his hands do the same - but Mark crosses his arms over his chest, as if to cover himself.

“Stop,” he half pouts, half whines, the flush burning high on his cheeks again. Before Donghyuck can open his mouth to reply, Mark’s fingers are tugging at the hem of his shirt - “Take yours off too,” he’s saying, definitely with a pout this time.

“Okay,” Donghyuck laughs and leans in to kiss the pout off Mark’s lips. His shirt is on the floor between one breath and the next, Mark’s fingers drawing down his chest before he’s taking one of Donghyuck’s nipples between his thumb and forefinger and _pinching._

“Fuck, Mark,” Donghyuck jolts forward, burying his face into Mark’s neck. “You can’t just _do_ that,” he breathes, and as payback, he catches Mark’s skin between his teeth in a way that’s sure to leave a bruise.

Mark gasps, nails digging into Donghyuck’s hair. “Please-” the word is small, barely there, but it sends a wave of heat all the way down to Donghyuck’s toes. 

“Please what?” he whispers against Mark’s neck. His fingers dig hard into Mark’s hips. 

Mark straight up _whines_ at the feeling. “Please Hyuck,” he’s saying, all breathless and desparte, tugging at Donghyuck’s hair. “Want you so bad.” he slides his hands down, presses his palms flat to Donghyuck’s chest again and shoves him. 

Donghyuck stumbles back towards the bed but still manages to grin as he lays back on the mattress. Mark crawls on top of him and kisses him, hot and open mouthed. It doesn’t last for long, though, because Mark’s pulling away and making a trail down Donghyuck’s neck instead, nipping at the skin, biting here and there.

Donghyuck tangles his fingers into Mark’s hair and hisses. Mark has the audacity to _smirk,_ laving his tongue over the blooming red spot at the junction between Donghyuck’s neck and shoulder. 

“You’re a menace.” 

Mark just cracks an innocent smile, fingers hovering over the waistband of Donghyuck’s pants.

“May I?” he asks, his voice wavering a bit out of nerves. 

“Mhm,” Donghyuck hums and nods his head once Mark’s eyes light up and his smile gets even wider - he pulls Donghyuck’s pants and underwear down at the same time, shimmies the fabric down his thighs and tosses them off to the side.

There’s a moment of silence, then a sharp inhale - Mark’s staring at Donghyuck’s half hard cock, flushed against his thigh. It hits Donghyuck then, that he’s fully naked in front of Mark, completely bare and splayed out and-

“Fuck,” his hand flies to Mark’s hair, gripping tighter than he meant to, but Mark’s eyes roll back at the harshness. Donghyuck files that information away for later, but he can’t form any more coherent thoughts as Mark licks up the underside of his cock, maintaining eye contact with him the _whole time._

“What the fuck, Mark,” he mutters, stifling a moan. “Warn a guy next time.”

Mark’s hands rest on Donghyuck’s thighs as he circles his tongue around the head, unprompted and shy. He takes in more, experimentally, eyes fluttering shut and eyebrows furrowed as he sucks around it.

It’s not the best blowjob Donghyuck’s ever received, but there’s something in how Mark slowly gains confidence, pushing further, hollowing his cheeks and sucking in a messy and spit-filled way. He threads his fingers though Mark’s hair, muttering little praises every now and then.

Mark looks up at him, eyes shiny and lips slicked with spit, cock pressing to the back of his throat - he nearly gags, but that doesn’t stop him from _taking_ it, and Donghyuck’s brain short circuits.

“God, Mark,” he moans, twisting his fingers into a chunk of Mark’s hair and pulling him off. Mark wheezes, coughs a few times and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. Something close to pride shimmers in his eyes. 

“Not bad?” he asks, voice strained, and Donghyuck shakes his head. 

“Not bad at all,” he replies, pulling Mark forward and kissing him, running his tongue over his teeth. He flips them over - Mark lays beneath him now, all splayed out, and he can finally take the time to revel in Mark’s skin again. 

Donghyuck slowly trails his lips down Mark’s upper body, taking in every inch and every curve and every imperfection. He wants to memorize each part of it - all the spots and places that’ll pull a reaction out of Mark.

He learns that his collarbone is one of those spots, because when he nips there Mark gasps, the smallest moan slips past his teeth as his hands rake down Donghyuck’s back. The spot above his navel is one, too, and Donghyuck bites down a little harder, relishing in how Mark softly whimpers. 

He gets to Mark’s waist, kissing his hip. “May I?” he echoes Mark’s previous words, and he gets a nod and a lift of hips in response. 

Donghyuck’s thumbs hook under the waistband and he drags Mark’s jeans and underwear down all at once, new planes of skin revealing themselves little by little. His cock stands against his stomach, already hard and leaking, a small puddle of precome pooling below his belly button. 

“Excited, aren’t we?” Donghyuck teases. Mark shoots a glare at him before covering his face with his hands. 

“Don’t get all shy on me now,” he reaches out and pries Mark’s hands away. He leaves a series of kisses across Mark’s knuckles. “You’re pretty.”

Mark flushes harder at the praise. “Shut up.” he hooks an arm around Donghyuck’s neck and drags him down for a kiss, their bodies pressing up together, heated skin against skin.

Donghyuck blindly reaches out to his nightstand, rummaging through the drawer in search of the bottle of lube without breaking the kiss. He eventually pulls away from Mark, kneeling in between Mark’s spread legs.

Mark blinks at him. “Oh.” he says, noticing the bottle in Donghyuck’s hand. 

“Have you ever...” Donghyuck trails off, trying to word this in the least blunt way he can, but to no avail. He gestures to Mark’s ass. “fingered yourself before?” 

Mark squeaks out a sound of embarrassment, hiding his face in his hands again. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Donghyuck laughs, reaching over Mark and snatching a pillow from beneath his head. Mark seems to get the memo and lifts his hips so Donghyuck can slide it under him. 

He slowly pours some lube onto his fingertips, rubbing them together. “Remember, you can always tell me to stop.” he brings a finger up to Mark’s rim, circling around it but not pressing in until he gets a response. 

“Yeah.” the reply is muffled under Mark’s hands. Donghyuck pushes it in - Mark’s hands fly off his face and curl right into the sheets, his eyes squeezing shut as he clenches around the intrusion. 

“It’s okay,” Donghyuck reassures softly. He rubs soothing circles onto Mark’s inner thigh with his free hand. 

It takes a few moments for Mark to relax into the touch, body slumping into the bed again as Donghyuck moves his finger in and out, watching Mark for any signs of discomfort.

“Another,” the word is so quiet Donghyuck almost doesn’t catch it. “I can take another.” Mark mutters, teeth sinking into his lip. 

Donghyuck slides in his middle finger, and Mark whimpers, clasping a hand over his mouth right after he makes the sound. 

“None of that,” Donghyuck says, gently taking Mark’s hand away from his mouth. “I want to hear you. I want to hear everything.” he continues, starting to gently scissor his fingers. 

Mark shudders beautifully against the bed, gasping out a small moan. He responds so well to each and every motion, and if Mark’s like this with only a couple fingers, Donghyuck wonders how he’ll be with bigger things inside him - it throws his head in for a loop. 

After a few minutes, Mark mumbles something incoherent. “Hm?” Donghyuck asks, leaning in closer. 

“I think of you,” Mark mumbles, a little louder this time. “While I do this.” 

That has fire coursing through Donghyuck’s veins, heat twisting in his gut at the confession. “You do?” he prompts, continuing to massage Mark’s walls. “What am I doing exactly?” 

Mark sucks in a sharp breath but doesn’t reply.

“Mark,” Donghyuck sing-songs, and he curls his fingers just right then - Mark’s arching off the bed, eyes squeezing shut as the highest and prettiest moan falls from his swollen lips. 

“You’re-” he gasps around another moan. Donghyuck lays off his prostate for a few moments so he can speak. “You’re fucking me, most of the time. Really fast. And…”

The words hit harder than in all the times Donghyuck’s imagined fucking Mark in his _own_ head - and he aches down to his teeth, because he _wants_ this so bad. 

“And?” his fingertips purposely brushes Mark’s prostate again. Mark whimpers, high in the back of his throat. 

“And,” he starts, his voice shaking through heavy breaths. He trembles as Donghyuck continues to massage his prostate. “-your hand around my neck.” 

Donghyuck blinks, and suddenly everything in his mind comes to a halt. His fingers seem to slow down and stop, too. 

A beat of silence passes, then two, then three. Mark opens his mouth to say something but Donghyuck comes to his senses, “You imagine me _choking_ you?” he asks in disbelief. 

Mark’s teeth sink into his bottom lip so hard it looks like it might bleed. “It’s okay if you’re not into that, sorry for weirding you out-” he says quickly, flushing all the way from his ears to this chest. 

“I’m not weirded out,” Donghyuck starts slowly. He lifts his hand from Mark’s thigh and places it against his burning cheek. “But this is your first time. I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“You won’t,” Mark’s eyes are round and wide, shiny and have something close to pleading behind them. “I promise you won’t. Just…” he looks away. “I want you to.”

And, fuck, if Donghyuck promised himself earlier that he was gonna give Mark the best first time one could possibly have, he’s gonna give him it. No matter what it takes.

“Okay,” Donghyuck swallows, body wracked with the slightest of nerves. “We can stop at any time, remember that.” 

He starts up his fingers again, preparing Mark for a little more time before he pulls them out and wipes them against the sheets. He retrieves a condom from his nightstand drawer and rolls it onto himself, Mark watching him in anticipation. 

He settles between Mark’s legs, lining himself up. “Ready?”

Mark nods. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

The tip presses against Mark’s rim, just barely, but Mark’s already squeezing his eyes shut and tensing every muscle in his body.

“You got to relax, okay?” Donghyuck says, words gentle and soft. Mark nods and unclenches enough for the first bit to slip in.

It’s a slow process - Donghyuck watches Mark’s responses carefully to make sure he isn’t uncomfortable or in pain. Despite how hard and how horny he is at the moment, he doesn’t mind taking all the time in the world to get settled in, as long as Mark is okay for every second of it.

Once he bottoms out, though, it feels absolutely amazing. Mark’s hot and wet and _tight_ around him - Donghyuck has to take a few moments to collect himself. 

Mark’s panting under him, a thin layer of sweat settling onto his skin. His hair sticks to his forehead, cheeks flushed and a series of bruises are blooming across his collarbone.

He’s so fucking pretty it’s unfair.

“You can move.” Mark’s voice sounds so _destroyed_ already. Donghyuck obligates, starting to thrust slowly and shallowly, hooking his arms under Mark’s knees.

“I’m not gonna break,” Mark speaks up after a while, a bit breathless. “Come on Hyuck, _fuck me.”_

And Donghyuck does - he groans as Mark clenches tighter around him, rolling his hips to meet the harder thrusts. He presses Mark into the mattress, revels in how Mark shudders and moans out parts of his name, thin and broken between breaths.

Mark’s eyes fly open, suddenly, before they shut again - he arches off the bed and moans so high and so loud it has Donghyuck’s head reeling. He angles himself to hit that spot over and over, and Mark’s writhing under him. 

“Please,” he’s saying around a moan. He grabs Donghyuck’s wrist and tries to pull it towards his neck. “Please-”

Donghyuck feels a wave of nervousness pass through him, but he understands, spreading his fingers across Mark’s neck, feeling his pulse hammering through his skin even though he hasn’t applied pressure yet.

“Tell me if it gets too much,” he hooks his fingers around Mark’s neck, right under his jaw, and presses down lightly. 

The effect is instant - Mark’s breath hitches, vibrating through Donghyuck’s palm as his hips buckle uncontrollably. His eyes are blown wide, and the moan that’s ripped from his throat is something else entirely - something sharp and needy, tangled in a series of wheezes. 

Just hearing it brings Donghyuck close the edge. 

Mark shudders violently, eyes rolling so far into the back of his head that Donghyuck can only see the whites of his eyes for a few moments. Then he’s coming, without any warning with a wheezy moan, all over his and Donghyuck’s stomachs.

Donghyuck lets go of Mark’s neck, uses that hand to steady himself to thrust harder to reach his own orgasm. Mark coughs dryly, and goes completely boneless against the sheets when Donghyuck finally comes, collapsing onto Mark’s chest. 

They’re both catching their breaths, and Donghyuck glances up at Mark - he looks so fucking gone, his eyes are glassy like there’s a haze over them and his hair’s disheveled and all over the place. His heart still beats rapidly under Donghyuck’s cheek. 

“How was that for your first time?” he asks. 

Mark gives him a lazy smile, still out of it. “‘m dizzy.” he mutters, words slurred and unfocused and strained. “Was good, though.” he wraps his arms around Donghyuck’s shoulders. 

Relief settles in Donghyuck’s chest, warming his heart. “We’ll wait until you come back, then we’ll clean up, okay?”

Mark nods slowly and nuzzles into the top of Donghyuck’s head. As time passes, his heart beat slows to a steady, normal rhythm - Donghyuck counts each one in his head, slipping his fingers in between Mark’s.

This couldn’t have been more perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading
> 
> yell at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/yutamatic) & [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yutamatic)


End file.
